


In The Middle of a Dream

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Happy Birthday [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: It's Prompto's birthday. His boyfriends are prepared.They’d all been annoyingly busy for the past several weeks, and Prompto didn’t feel like he’d spent any significant time with any of his boyfriends. In fact, he hadn’t even really expected to see them for his birthday.





	In The Middle of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I made it! A fic for every Chocobro birthday!

“Morning, Prom. Happy birthday.”

“What the fuck,” Prompto gasped, clutching at his chest in shock as he pulled his earphones out. Even if it was his birthday, he certainly hadn’t expected to come home from his morning run to find Gladio sprawled out in his bed. “I know I remembered to lock the door this morning.”

“Oh yeah, you did,” Gladio said, switching off Prompto’s TV and sitting up. “Borrowed the spare off Iggy.”

“I gave that to him for when I inevitably lock myself out,” Prompto said flatly, although he walked over to the bed and planted a kiss on Gladio’s cheek. “But I’ll worry about that after I have a shower.”

“Can I join?” Gladio grinned, but Prompto just tugged gently at his hair.

“Not a chance. Go back to Good Morning Insomnia or whatever.”

“They’re doing an infomercial for a vacuum cleaner that can pick up a bowling ball,” Gladio said in a deadly serious voice. “Fascinating stuff.”

“I bet,” Prompto giggled, pulling off his sweaty shirt and flinging it at Gladio. Batting it out of the air, Gladio wolf whistled as Prompto walked into the bathroom, and he heard the TV starting up again a moment later.

He rushed through his shower, wanting to get back out to Gladio as soon as possible. They’d all been annoyingly busy for the past several weeks, and Prompto didn’t feel like he’d spent any significant time with any of his boyfriends. In fact, he hadn’t even really expected to see them for his birthday, but Gladio must have moved some stuff around.

That thought put a warm glow into Prompto’s chest, and he grinned to himself as he quickly rinsed off and towel dried. Too impatient to do anything with his damp hair, Prompto just hung his towel back up and wandered out of the bathroom, completely naked.

Exercise often got his blood pumping, and although he’d usually just deal with it on his own in the shower, that wasn’t a particularly attractive option when Gladio was already in his bed. Thankfully, it seemed like Gladio had even been expecting as much, as his shirt had gone missing and his pants had been opened while Prompto had been in the shower.

“I gotta say,” Prompto announced as he walked back into the bedroom, crawling into his bed and curling up next to Gladio, “it’s nice to see you.”

“Yeah, well, I heard it’s someone’s birthday today,” Gladio grinned back, planting one of his big hands in Prompto’s wet hair and scratching gently at his scalp. “Your present’s at Noct’s place though, so you’d better go there after training.”

“Ugh,” Prompto groaned. “Can’t I just stay here with you? Don’t wanna train.”

“Sorry, Prom. I spoke to Cor, though, and got you an extended lunch. If you swing by Iggy’s place he’s got something lined up for you. Unfortunately Noct has meetings and I’ve gotta make up the time I’m missing here, but Iggy got himself the middle of the day off.”

“Sounds like you guys got my whole day planned out,” Prompto said with a smile. He was fairly sure that only one of them was actually to blame for organising the scheduling, but he’d let Gladio act like he’d helped.

“Anyway,” Gladio said as he tucked Prompto a little closer to his side, hitting the power button on the TV remote with his free hand. “We’ve got time before we have to go. You want some help with that?”

Purposefully moving his leg to rub against the cock that was pressing into him, Gladio grinned when Prompto just moaned at him. Flipping them so that he was on top, Gladio planted his knees on either side of Prompto’s hips and ran his hands along Prompto’s sides. “How do you want it?”

“Ride me?” Prompto asked, biting his lip. He loved watching the way Gladio’s body moved when he was on top, all hard muscle and bouncing cock.

“Whatever you want,” Gladio grinned as he leant down, taking Prompto’s lips in his own. They were running too short on time for Gladio to really tease him, and before too long he pulled away to ditch his pants and kneel up over Prompto.

He knew the contents of Prompto’s bedside table as well as Prompto did, and Prompto was happy to relax back as Gladio dug around for lube and a condom. His cock was already twitching against his stomach when Gladio straightened up, slicking his hand and reaching behind himself.

Gladio always looked so good when he was being penetrated, whether it was with his fingers or something bigger. His skin would lightly flush and he would bite his lip, teeth digging into the soft flesh; Prompto loved it every time.

That day was no exception, and it was almost a disappointment when Gladio gave one last pleasured hum and pulled his hand free. “You ready?”

“Take a guess,” Prompto laughed as he gestured to where his cock was leaking against his stomach. 

“Fair enough,” Gladio conceded, giving Prompto a few good strokes with his lubed hand and watching him squirm. Prompto was overly sensitive, always had been, and it was a relief when Gladio rolled a condom down his dick to stop him from getting too overwhelmed too quickly.

Not that he could be anything except overwhelmed when Gladio’s tight, slick ass was taking his cock like it belonged there.

Gasping Gladio’s name, Prompto grabbed at his hips with an iron grip, breathing hard through the urge to thrust up into Gladio and chase his own pleasure. 

“Relax,” Gladio crooned with a smirk, pinching Prompto’s cheek. “Let me do the work.”

“Asshole,” Prompto grumbled as he knocked Gladio’s hand away, his hips still grinding up.

“Yeah, exactly,” Gladio said, clenching around Prompto and making him gasp. “I got you.”

Prompto had often thought that his boyfriends were too beautiful to be real, and that feeling came flooding back as Gladio began to ride him. His stupid muscles flexed and rolled as he moved, and Prompto couldn’t decide whether he wanted to watch Gladio’s abs or his face.

His mind was made up when Gladio groaned, drawing Prompto’s attention up to see his head tipped back, face flushed. 

“Feels good,” Gladio muttered, working his body faster. “Touch me?”

“I thought you were doing all the work?” Prompto asked with a grin, even as he wrapped his hand around Gladio’s fat cock. With a hand on his cock and a dick in his ass, it wasn’t going to take long for Gladio to get off, and so Prompto finally let himself thrust up to meet Gladio’s rhythm.

Gladio was tight and perfect around him, every movement sending shocks of pleasure through Prompto’s body, and Prompto pinched at his own nipple with his free hand. The extra stimulation had him moaning, and Gladio grinned as he reached to do the same thing to himself, tugging on his nipple piercing.

“You ready to come?” Gladio asked, sweeping his hair back with his free hand. “Don’t hold back.”

“Like I could,” Prompto huffed, his balls tightening as he braced himself a little better to thrust up into Gladio. “Fuck, Gladio!”

“Come,” Gladio said again, knocking Prompto’s still hand away from his dick and frantically jerking himself off as he rode Prompto through his orgasm.

Just as he thought his pleasure was winding down, the feeling of Gladio clenching through his own orgasm had Prompto whining, his legs shaking as Gladio came across his stomach.

“Mm, what a way to start the day,” Gladio grinned as he let Prompto’s cock slip out of his body, stretching out languidly before reaching down to take Prompto’s condom off. “C’mon, better shower again, then we gotta get going.”

“How do you always have so much energy after?” Prompto groaned, still not quite sure that his legs would carry him to the bathroom.

Not that it mattered when Gladio swooped on him, picking Prompto up and tossing him over his shoulder. 

“It’s a talent. Now hurry up, you’ve got other stuff to do today.”

* * *

It was too much to expect that Cor would go easy on him for his birthday, and Prompto was already limping as he walked over to Ignis’ apartment.

Thankfully Ignis lived close to the Citadel, citing how much less time he wasted commuting, and it didn’t take long before Prompto was knocking on his door.

“Right on time, Prompto,” Ignis announced when he opened the door, leaning down to give Prompto a quick kiss. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Ig,” Prompto grinned back, throwing his arms around Ignis’ shoulders. Ignis took the hug in stride, wrapping one arm around Prompto and pulling him into the apartment while closing the door with his other hand. Once that was done, Ignis wrapped his other arm around Prompto as well, letting him take his fill.

“So, what’s the plan?” Prompto asked, nuzzling Ignis’ neck just a little more before finally taking a step back. Ignis just smiled at him, taking Prompto’s hand and leading him into the kitchen.

The table was already set for two, Ignis gesturing to one of the seats and asking Prompto to seat himself. Organised as ever, Ignis was immediately ready to serve Prompto, and his eyes went wide as Ignis set a plate of daggerquill rice in front of him.

“Iggy, you didn’t have to-“

“Nonsense,” Ignis said, sitting his own plate down. “I wanted to.”

“You’re seriously the best,” Prompto grinned, already digging in. “Thank you.”

“So,” Ignis said after a few moments, taking a drink from his water glass. “Did you see Gladio this morning?”

“You tell me, you gave him my key.” He wasn’t actually mad, but that didn’t mean he was letting Ignis off the hook.

“Yes, and I’m sorry about that,” Ignis sighed, looking genuinely apologetic. “You know how easily led I am when it comes to him fluttering those long eyelashes at me.”

“They are pretty ridiculous,” Prompto laughed. “Just get it back before he starts coming over to eat all my food.”

“He wouldn’t...Alright, that’s a fair agreement,” Ignis said in a long-suffering tone. “Was he at least on his best behaviour?”

“Oh yeah, he was real nice to me,” Prompto said, grinning down at his food. He nearly dropped his fork when a socked foot touched his leg, but he assumed it was an accidental side effect of Ignis having to fold his long legs underneath the table.

When Ignis’ foot started running up and down his calf, that theory went out the window.

“Oh?” Ignis asked, his face not giving anything away. “Please, feel free to explain.”

Squinting suspiciously at his boyfriend, Prompto was a little confused when Ignis just went back to his food. His foot was still stroking Prompto’s leg, and so Prompto just let out a heavy breath and took another bite.

“He was in my bed when I got back from my run.”

“Clothed?” Ignis asked, not looking away from his food. Prompto was starting to get the picture, and he spread his legs a little further apart as Ignis’ foot finally slipped past his knee.

“Yeah, not for long, though.” Trying not to squirm as Ignis’ foot began to rub his inner thigh, Prompto forced himself to take another bite. He didn’t want to waste Ignis’ delicious food, even for the promise of sex. “He was half undressed when I got out of the shower.”

“He didn’t join you?”

“Wouldn’t let him,” Prompto laughed, although it went a little choked when Ignis’ foot brushed against his crotch before retreating back down his thigh. Remember what Gladio had done to him had already made his blood pump, and Ignis wasn’t helping with that.

“After that?” Ignis asked casually, his plate now mostly empty compared to Prompto’s mostly full one. Taking a quick drink, Prompto swallowed a few more mouthfuls before answering.

“He rode me.”

“Mm, he’s good at that,” Ignis said with a little smile before finishing his plate. “Was he as tight as ever?”

“Well duh,” Prompto said, rolling his eyes at Ignis with a grin. “We both know he loves it that way.”

“That he does,” Ignis said. “Did you know that he’d never bottomed before he started dating me?”

“Like anyone would say no to bottoming for you,” Prompto said. He was rewarded with Ignis’ foot rubbing against his crotch again, this time firmly and with purpose.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Ignis said, amusement obvious in his voice. “Everyone took one look at him and expected him to be a top.”

“They missed out,” Prompto groaned, swallowing hard when Ignis kept stroking him. “Iggy, you’re gonna make me come in my pants.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Ignis said with a smile as he withdrew his foot. “Finish your lunch, Prompto.”

Obediently taking another bite, Prompto nearly spat it out when Ignis nodded approvingly before pushing his chair back and disappearing under the table.

Hands parting his knees even further, Prompto forced himself to swallow as fingers stroked at his covered bulge. 

“Keep eating,” Ignis directed, even as he flicked open Prompto’s belt and fly. Prompto tried his best to do as he was told, but it was hard to concentrate when Ignis’ fingers were inside his pants and pulling his cock out. 

Prompto actually did drop his fork at the first touch of Ignis’ lips to his cock, and the sound had Ignis immediately pulling back. “Prompto, you won’t make it through the afternoon if you don’t eat a proper lunch.”

“Okay, okay,” Prompto gasped, picking up his fork again. Ignis didn’t touch him again until he was sure that Prompto was still eating, and this time Prompto managed to withstand the feeling of slick lips around his cock.

“Iggy,” Prompto whined when Ignis started to suck. He shoved another mouthful down his throat when Ignis did the same, no matter how hard it was to focus on swallowing. 

By the time his plate was nearly empty, he had one hand holding Ignis’ head to his crotch, desperately shaking in his seat. He couldn’t hear a whole lot over the sound of blood rushing in his ears, but he thought he could just make out the sound of Ignis masturbating under the table.

The thought of that was a little too much to bear, and Prompto quickly cleared his plate before shoving it back and grabbing the edge of the table with a death grip. “Iggy, I can’t…”

Ignis just stroked the outside of his thigh, sucking a little harder and stealing Prompto’s breath away. Prompto was hanging onto the table like it was his only lifeline, pleasure making him writhe in his chair, and he could only choke out a strangled warning.

Ignis made no move to pull back, swallowing easily as Prompto came inside his mouth. He made a few muffled moans that had Prompto thinking that he’d come, and that left Prompto panting and groaning as Ignis kept sucking him.

“Too much,” Prompto eventually gasped when oversensitivity got to him. Ignis pulled back immediately, leaving a sloppy kiss to the head of Prompto’s cock before tucking it away.

After Prompto managed to pry his hand away from Ignis’ hair, the man himself reappeared from under the table, looking uncharacteristically disheveled. Prompto would have felt bad about that, but Ignis just kissed him deeply before disappearing towards his bathroom.

Prompto hadn’t even managed to shake off his orgasm daze when Ignis entered the kitchen again, his hands clean and his hair perfect. This time, his kiss tasted like mint instead of come, and Prompto clutched at his neck to try and encourage him to stay.

“Sorry, Prompto, but we’re expected back at the Citadel soon,” Ignis said once he pulled free. “We can continue this at Noct’s tonight.”

“We better,” Prompto grumbled as he tried to pull himself together. “Thanks, though. For lunch, and...yeah.”

“It’s nothing,” Ignis smiled. “Now, are you ready to go?”

* * *

By the end of the day, Prompto was actually glad that Ignis had made him finish his lunch. He was worn out but not exhausted, and he wasn’t shaking like he did when he overexerted himself.

Of course, that could also have been down to the midday orgasm, but Prompto didn’t think that was going to become a regular occurrence.

In any case, the walk to Noctis’ apartment, although longer than the one to Ignis’, didn’t feel particularly strenuous. It was actually quite nice, a gentle breeze keeping the heat of the sunlight at bay, and Prompto was smiling to himself as he was allowed into Noctis’ building.

Hitting the buzzer, he waited impatiently for the door to be opened, waiting a few moments before trying again,

And then again.

Rolling his eyes, Prompto tugged out his phone and waited some more while Noctis took his sweet time answering.

“‘Lo?” Noctis eventually mumbled, very obviously sounding like he’d just woken up.

“I’m out the front, you lazy ass,” Prompto said, still grinning. “Hurry up, dude!”

“Sorry,” Noctis yawned, and Prompto heard shuffling noises as Noctis made his way through the apartment. Ending the call when he heard the front door click, Prompto launched himself at Noctis as soon as the door opened, sending his sleepy boyfriend staggering back.

“Took you long enough,” Prompto laughed as he messed up Noctis’ hair even more than his nap had.

“Oi,” Noctis grumbled, finally getting with the program and briefly hugging Prompto back. “Might be your birthday, but that doesn’t mean you can mess with the hair.”

“Ooo, not the royal hairdo,” Prompto giggled, trying to get around Noctis’ lazily defending arms to ruffle him some more. It took Noctis wrapping Prompto in another tight hug to finally subdue him, and Prompto let himself relax into the hold.

He’d been getting a lot of hugs all day; he had to admit that it was a nice way to spend his birthday.

“Iggy ‘n Gladio’ll be here in like an hour or something,” Noctis mumbled into Prompto’s hair, accidentally inhaling a few strands when he yawned. “You wanna play a game?”

Pulling back from Noctis and taking his hair with him, Prompto looked at the heavy bags under his boyfriend’s eyes and tried not to let his worry show on his face. He knew that Ignis tried to schedule Noctis as efficiently as possible, but he still didn’t like seeing Noctis so worn out.

“Actually, I’m pretty wiped from training all day,” Prompto said, and it wasn’t even a lie. “You gonna let me have some space in your bed?”

“...You can have the edge,” Noctis agreed, sliding one hand from Prompto’s shoulder, down his arm and taking his hand. “Steal the blankets and I’m kicking you out, though.”

Despite his whining, Noctis didn’t waste any time in pulling Prompto close as soon as they crawled in under the sheets, curling himself around Prompto’s back.

“Warm,” Noctis mumbled against the back of Prompto’s neck. “You’re comfy.”

“You know it,” Prompto smiled, awkwardly lifting his hand back over his shoulder to pet Noctis’ head. “Sleep, dude. Love you.”

“Love you too, birthday boy,” Noctis said, already sounding mostly asleep. As Prompto listened to Noctis’ breathing even out as he completely fell asleep, he couldn’t help but grin like an idiot.

Noctis’ arm was warm around his waist, his body a solid reminder of how lucky and loved Prompto was. They were all incredibly busy, and yet all three of his boyfriends had made time to see him.

He didn’t think he’d ever had a better birthday.

Still smiling to himself, Prompto slowly fell asleep, melting back against Noctis as his body relaxed. He didn’t stir until the mattress dipped, and even then it was more of a slow wake up than a sudden jolt.

“It’s just me,” Gladio said as he ran a hand over Prompto’s hair, his voice identifying him without Prompto actually opening his eyes. “Go back to sleep if you want, was just letting you know that Iggy and I made it.”

“Mmm,” Prompto said in lieu of actual words, basking in the affection from both sides. “‘Kay.”

“Good boy,” Gladio laughed softly, the mattress lifting again as he stood up. His beard scratched against Prompto’s cheek when he bent down to kiss it, and Prompto squirmed out of ticklishness. Noctis mumbled something unintelligible when Gladio did the same to him, but he didn’t fully wake up.

For a moment, Prompt considered escaping from Noctis’ grip and going to see if Ignis needed any help, as he was surely cooking dinner, but that idea didn’t last long. Prompto was warm and comfortable, and it was his birthday.

He could let himself relax for once.

* * *

Dinner was, as expected, beyond amazing, and Prompto was pretty sure that he could have spent days messing with the new camera he’d been given without moving.

There were a few other gifts as well- new running shoes, a coffee table book from one of his favourite photographers, a video game that Prompto didn’t think was due out for another month- but although he appreciated each and every one, the camera was the gift he couldn’t put down.

It was miles ahead of his old one, and Prompto was grinning gleefully as he filled up the memory card with pictures of his boyfriends. Sprawled out across Noctis’ living room, in various stages of undress from the showers they’d all taken, they were silly and playful and so beautiful that Prompto thought he was going to cry. Or maybe that was just because he was so tired.

As if Ignis could read his mind, he was the one who leaned over and gently removed the camera from Prompto’s grip.

“Love,” he began, putting the camera safely aside and lacing his fingers with Prompto’s, “I think it’s almost time for bed.”

He hadn’t bothered to put his glasses back on and his hair was flat around his face, yet Prompto didn’t think he’d ever looked better. There was no way he could turn Ignis down when he was watching him with such warm eyes, no matter how much Prompto wanted to stay in that moment with his lovers forever.

“You guys staying the night?” He asked, letting Ignis pull him up from his spot on the floor.

“Course,” Gladio said, nudging Noctis with his foot. “It's a crime that I don’t get to sleep in his highness’ bed often enough.”

Gladio was the only one of them who didn’t have his own apartment, unwilling to leave Iris alone during the long periods when their dad couldn't manage to leave the Citadel. He was also usually the first to bow out when he could manage to drag himself away, not wanting Iris to spend all evening alone on top of getting herself to school.

There was no way she would let Gladio miss Prompto’s birthday, though, even if she didn’t know that they were more-than-friends. He was under strict instructions to enjoy his night, and to not worry about her.

“Good,” Prompto said with a smile, letting Ignis lead him towards the bedroom. It didn’t take long to lose what little clothing they had on, and Prompto curled his naked body up to Ignis’ in the middle of Noctis’ stupidly large bed.

Ignis’ long fingers were trailing up and down his spine, and although they were never going too far down, Prompto couldn’t help the shivers that were running through his body. He knew Ignis could feel it when his dick started to harden, but his fingers neither backed off nor pushed further.

He could hear Gladio and Noctis gently bickering in the living room, probably about something completely irrelevant that neither of them would remember in an hour’s time. Content to let them go at it until they inevitably got bored and started making out, Prompto just lifted his head so that he could press his lips to the underside of Ignis’ jaw.

Letting out a quiet hum, Ignis took the invitation to slip his hand a little further down, palming Prompto’s ass and squeezing. 

“Iggy?” Prompto asked, squirming a little closer  and lightly scraping his teeth against Ignis’ skin. “Can I suck you off?”

“Of course, but you don’t ‘owe’ me from earlier,” Ignis said, forever overthinking. Prompto just laughed, rolling them both until he was on top of Ignis, propped up on his solid chest.

“I know that,” he said, licking his lips a little while looking up at Ignis. “But I want to.”

“Far be it from me to deny you, then,” Ignis said, tugging Prompto up for a kiss before letting him slide back down. Without responsibilities looming ahead of them, Prompto took his time to bring Ignis up, lavishing him with attention while never actually taking him properly into his mouth.

Ignis, forever the one of them with the most patience, didn’t seem to mind, even after Gladio and Noctis stumbled into the room and tumbled down next to them.

As Prompto had expected, Noctis had been clinging to Gladio with his legs clamped around Gladio’s waist, two big hands supporting his ass as he and Gladio frantically kissed. It was amazing that Gladio had managed to walk them from the living room like that without injuring anyone, but he was always fond of showing off his strength.

Despite the fact that he and Noctis had clearly been in the middle of something, Gladio didn’t protest when Noctis kicked off the last of his clothes and scrambled up behind Prompto, knocking his legs apart and pulling him further up into his knees.

Kissing a line down Prompto’s spine, Noctis had him practically melted by the time a clever tongue flicked over his asshole. In an attempt to stop himself from babbling incoherently at the feeling of Noctis eating him out, Prompt finally filled his mouth with Ignis’ cock, hearing him let out a beautiful moan. 

Gladio was lying next to the three of them, propped up on one elbow as he leaned in to kiss Ignis, and Prompto managed to coordinate himself enough to keep one hand around the base of Ignis’ cock while reaching over to take Gladio in his other hand.

He jolted a little when he realised that another hand was already there, but Ignis just linked their fingers together around Gladio, the lube on his hand enough to make up for the lack of it on Prompto’s.

At least Ignis was happy to take the lead, leaving Prompto to concentrate on the cock in his mouth and the tongue in his ass. Noctis was playing with him, going hard and then backing off, and Prompto passed the rhythm along to Ignis.

Despite the tease, Prompto felt worshipped, hands running across his bare skin and loving words being whispered to him whenever someone’s mouth was free for a moment. It almost felt like they were one being instead of four individuals, their bodies so closely entwined, and Prompto never wanted them to part.

...He was getting sappy in his old age, Prompto decided as he swallowed as much of Ignis as he could manage. Still, he wouldn’t change it for the world, even when Noctis wrapped a hand around his desperate cock and began to jerk him off in tandem with the mouth on his ass. 

He wasn’t going to last much longer, and then the moment would be over; but he wanted to bring the others as much pleasure as they were giving him, wanted to feel their come against his skin and know that he’d brought them to that point.

Bobbing his head faster around Ignis’ cock, Prompto pulled out all the tricks he could remember, using his tongue to hit all of the sweet spots that left Ignis shaking underneath him. Whenever Gladio pulled back from kissing him, a constant stream of moans were escaping from Ignis’ mouth, and that only drove Prompto to push him further.

“Oh, Prompto,” Ignis groaned, his legs flexing where they were boxing Prompto in, “I’m going to come.”

The warning was appreciated but largely unnecessary, Prompto well aware of Ignis’ tells by that point. He didn’t hesitate to swallow down the come that spurted into his mouth, and Ignis was groaning at the feeling of Prompto swallowing around him as he orgasmed.

He only pulled off when Ignis was completely soft in his mouth, panting and still swallowing as he buried his forehead into Ignis’ stomach.

“Amazing,” Ignis sighed as he ran one hand through Prompto’s hair, the other still leading Prompto’s hand up and down Gladio’s cock. Of course, Noctis picked that exact moment to slip his tongue as far inside Prompto as he could manage, and Prompto couldn’t even maintain a decent grip as he moaned helplessly against Ignis’ skin.

“Nnnn…” Prompto tried, not even able to get the rest of Noctis’ name out. It didn’t matter, though: not when Noctis just laughed, his warm breath tickling spit-slick skin.

“I got you,” he said, doing something twisty with his hand that made Prompto’s legs go weak. “Let go.”

Practically sobbing through his third orgasm for the day, Prompto collapsed against Ignis as he thoroughly messed up Noctis’ bedcovers. Without anything to fill his mouth, he swore and babbled uselessly as his cock jerked in Noctis’ hand, clever fingers utterly milking him dry.

“Fuck...fu...Noct, fuck,” Prompto eventually managed to say, remembering that they weren’t quite finished. “Gladio, Noct, will you...on me…”

Gladio and Noctis let out twin groans, the mattress moving as they both shuffled closer. Prompto wasn’t actually sure which of them came first, even though Ignis was still guiding his fingers around Gladio’s cock; all he knew was that one lot of come splattered against his sweaty back, and that it was quickly followed by a second load.

Being the least entangled, Gladio was the one who eventually dragged himself up to get a towel, quickly returning and running it through the mess on Prompto’s back, saving him from having to get up from where he’d taken up residence on Ignis’ stomach. He then had the unenviable job of getting the dirty quilt out from underneath the bodies flopped on top of it, but with enough cajoling and lifting he managed to get the wet material off the bed.

With the wet spot gone, Prompto was quickly tugged up to rest a little more normally against Ignis, with Gladio and Noctis quickly wrapping themselves around the other two, and although moving felt like too much effort Prompto wasn’t going to complain about post-orgasm cuddles.

He felt exhausted and a little raw, but satisfied down to his bones and loved beyond belief. He couldn’t think of a better way to end his birthday, nor any way he would have preferred the day to go.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr! ](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
